Extending Family
by Derith
Summary: When Charlie marries Sue Clearwater that makes Bella step-sister to Seth and Leah. Also what happens when Charlie hears the old legends. Canon pairings with a focus on the father daughter relationship between Bella and Charlie.


The Twilight Series is the property of Stephanie Meyer. I own nothing. Seriously, I own nothing, I am totally broke, so please don't sue me.

---ooo---

The wedding was in the morning. Charlie Swan and Sue Clearwater were getting married in less then twenty-four hours. The ceremony was going to be held in a small church just three blocks down from the Forks High School. The original plan was for the wedding to be held on the reservation, but when Dad found out that I wouldn't be able to attend it there he refused and demanded that it be held in Forks.

"First the Cullens and now you," he ranted while I moved about the kitchen making his lunch. It was still hard, but the last year and a half had given me the strength I needed to be alone with my own father.

"What is Billy's problem?" He was staring out the window with a grimace on his face, no doubt caused by the conflict of his best friend not allowing his daughter on the reservation.

"Dad," I used my tone to grab his attention. "It's alright. They have their reasons, and me and the rest of the Cullens understand that." I took a shallow breath to restore my air supply and thought to myself about how good the Council's reasons were. I put the sandwiches I had made on a plate and slid it across the kitchen table to him before grabbing a bag of chips to set beside it. I took a seat across from him when I was done.

"You sure you aren't hungry," he asked holding up a half of one of the sandwiches. "You made more then I'm going to eat."

"No, thanks," I replied with a smile. "I ate just before coming over." Two deer, an elk, and a bobcat, to be precise. I was better at controlling myself then most, but I still didn't want to take any chances with my father's life. I picked up a glass of water and pretended to take a sip, just letting the water slosh into my mouth and back into the glass. It did little to thin the venom pooling there.

"Sue still wants you to be a bridesmaid, you know," he pointed out between bites.

I let out a sigh, "I know, dad," I said. "But it's best if I just stay back in the audience."

He grunted. "I know you and Leah don't get along, but I think the two of you should at least try being civil."

"That's not it, Dad," I replied. True, Leah and I were still not on good terms in any way, but my bigger concern was the safety of the bride and groom. Sure I was okay with just Charlie, but in the morning I would be surrounded with almost a hundred humans and over a dozen wolves. Edward and either Jasper or Emmett would be by me at all times tomorrow. Their defensive line wouldn't work if I was forced to stand at the front of the congregation with them unable to reach me before I did something horrible.

"Then why," he asked.

I rolled my eyes and uttered the one phrase I knew would stop this line of questioning dead in its tracks. "Need to know, Dad."

We sat quietly while he ate until I smelled something bad nearing from the woods. I recognized the scent, but waited until he knocked before getting up to answer the door. I had to smile when Seth Clearwater stepped into the house with a big smile on his face and said, "I smell food."

I laughed, and led the way back to the kitchen where Charlie was still eating. Seth took a seat next to his future step dad and I started to make a few more sandwiches. "Hey Charlie," said Seth once he was seated. "Mom wanted me to come and grab you to take a look at a few things for the wedding."

Charlie let a small groan slip past his lips that made both of us laugh. "Don't sweat it Charlie, after tomorrow it'll all be over." said Seth. "Thanks, sis," he said to me as I set his sandwiches in front of him.

Charlie and me both gave him an odd look. "What," he asked defensively. "After tomorrow we'll be brother and sister, right?"

"I guess so," Charlie said with the first genuine smile I had seen all week.

"Funny thing a wolf and a v…," Seth cut himself off as I hissed at him. "It'll be cool having you for a sister, Bella," he said instead.

I hadn't really thought about it before, but as of tomorrow, a vampire would have werewolves for siblings. It was a funny idea. I retook my seat while Charlie pretended he hadn't heard Seth's almost slip.

"Err, Bella," Seth seemed to deflate as something came into his mind. "Did Charlie tell you what was going to happen the day after tomorrow?"

Charlie gave him a questioning look. "Are you talking about me becoming an honorary Quileute?"

"That's wonderful, Dad," I smiled, pleased that this might help mend some of the fences between Charlie and Billy.

"Yeah, that," mumbled Seth. He turned to me and looked very apologetic. "You know with the ceremony and the telling of the old legends."

I froze completely for a few seconds as my mind considered the ramifications of that little nugget of information. I unfroze before Charlie could take notice and put on a huge fake grin "Sounds like fun," I said to Dad. Seth was still giving me the apologetic look.

When they were both done eating I shooed them out the door. Seth had to practically drag Charlie to the cruiser parked in the driveway. "Where's your car," asked Charlie.

"I ran," replied Seth as they climbed in Charlie's cruiser.

"Isn't that a bit of a long run," asked Charlie as he started the car. It was not difficult for me to still follow the conversation.

"Not for me," replied Seth.

I tuned them out and hurried to clean up the kitchen before leaving myself. I ran back to the Cullen manor. I needed to talk to Edward and Carlisle. If I could cry I would have.

---000---


End file.
